Rory, Marriage?
by Dramione2008
Summary: The largely anticipated nuptial is to take place late fall of next year. A DuGray-Gilmore union. Oh, but fate never intended on little DuGrays running around..RJ


Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot!

My first Gilmore Girls fanfic! I am more of a Harry Potter author, but that's under a different name! Anyways, I hope you enjoy… and REVIEW! Hint, hint! Hahaha.

* * *

November 21, 2008

Tristan James DuGray **(25) **and Lorelei Leigh Gilmore **(24) **are now officially 'off the market'. On the eve of November the nineteenth Miss Gilmore gleefully acquiesced to Mr. DuGray's proposal of marriage. Emily Gilmore (grandmother of Lorelei), and Elizabeth DuGray (mother of Tristan), have promptly commenced the preparations for the largely anticipated nuptial. Which is to take place late fall of next year.

Timothy Kensington and Maryanne Jameson are now officially 'off the market-'...

"Oh, who cares about Mary Lou and Timmy!" Lorelei Gilmore **(40) **threw the Hartford newspaper aside, speaking to no one in particular. Downing her third cup of coffee of the morning, she sighed contently.

"And Mary Lou and Timmy would be…?" Luke Danes **(43)**, proud owner of Luke's Diner, eyed his girlfriend closely.

"The couple that came in second behind Tristan and Rory, duh." Lorelei stated as if it were as plain as her love for caffeine.

"Ah." Luke replied slowly.

Rolling her eyes, Lorelei held the article up high enough for Luke to read.

"Rory and Tristan were first on the announcement of engagements page thing. SEE." She pointed unnecessarily.

"I still don't understand the whole Mary Lou nonsense but, I'll pretend that I do." Luke grunted.

"Ugh! Mary Lou and Timmy's announcement was after theirs! Therefore Rory and Tristan WIN! Who cares if those other losers are marrying? My baby and her man were first! They're all that matters! My baby, my **Lorelei **is getting hitched!"

00000000

"Rise and shine, Mrs. DuGray." Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, preferably known as Rory, groaned as her fiancée swept the drapes open. Revealing a beautiful morning in Hartford, Connecticut.

"I'm not a DuGray yet. That could change _very _soon if you don't kindly shut those drapes."

"Tsk, all right. Have it your way, Gilmore. I'll just go on downstairs and inform Emily that you're too exhausted from our own little engagement celebration last night to make an appearance at her brunch shindig." He drawled lazily.

"Tristan James, don't you dare." Rory gasped, swiftly sitting up on the bed, sheet clutched firmly to her bare chest.

His normally blonde tousled hair was beyond disheveled, but those piercing brilliant blue eyes sparkled as he watched her.

Tristan was leant against the wall beside large floor to ceiling windows, clad only in his silk black boxers.

"Do you _want _to cause a ruckus outside, Tristan? Close those drapes before my grandparents' neighbors look up here and have a heart attack." Rory scolded him lightheartedly as she slipped into her simple silk nightgown.

"Neighbors meaning the people who reside within that estate twenty miles from here, Ror?" Tristan smirked as she made her way towards him.

"I do not want _anyone _seeing us indecent," Rory responded shortly, shutting the drapes forcefully. "I mean, what would they think?"

Sighing blissfully, Tristan pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "That we had amazing sex last night? Because, we did." He replied.

Rory smiled a little.

He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry so much, Ror. I know you don't want Emily and Richard to attain the knowledge of us already consummating our love before our impending marriage; and they won't. I promise you that."

"Mm, don't break that promise." Rory buried herself into his chest. "Why did Grandma have to insist on us staying for one more week? I feel so dirty, 'doing it' in my grandparents' home, in one of their guest bedrooms…. _every _night." She was thankful her face and her deep blush were hidden from him.

"Oh what would think of my Mary? No longer virginal but quite the contrary. Our girls from Chilton would have a field day!"

"They certainly would! We don't have to invite them to the wedding do we?"

"Them, meaning Madeline and Louise? Come on, Rory. Your grandmother has our engagement announcement already published in the Hartford Post-" Tristan began but was cut short as Rory abruptly pulled away from their embrace.

"What!"

"That's just the beginning, babe. My mother is arranging to have our announcement be in the New York Times as we speak. Our wedding is a … I quote 'largely anticipated nuptial'…unquote."

"Ugh, now I understand why Mom made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with the planning. I envy her."

"Come, we must primp for Emily's brunch, which is soon to commence." Tristan kissed her forehead again before heading towards the bathroom.

"Do they serve coffee at brunch?" Rory asked smiling, following him.

Tristan simply chuckled.

00000000

"Rory, in New York, there is a darling Italian restaurant ideal for a wedding reception. Perhaps you've heard of it, Mariano's? There's a chain of them all over the country but the main vicinity is in New York. It's simply marvelous. It's got a beautiful dance floor as the focal point of the room. There's also a large stage for live performances and whatnot. I cannot really express the elegance of the restaurant in words but trust me, it's gorgeous." Diane Acker, the hired wedding consultant, raved on and on about the said restaurant.

Emily Gilmore had invited Diane and a few other wedding coordinators over for brunch to speak to Rory, answer her questions, and essentially to help begin plans for the wedding.

"Actually Diane, all I've heard about Mariano's is how fabulous it is and; how difficult getting reservations is." Rory replied.

"Right they are, whomever told you so. That is why we _must _go to New York as soon as either you or Tristan have the time to check the place out. To see if it is to your liking. We can schedule almost a year in advance. Does that sound okay with you, Tristan?" Diane turned her attention to Tristan, who, at the moment seemed deeply captivated with his fork.

"Tris." Rory mumbled, suppressing a giggle.

"What? Oh! Um… I suppose." He ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair as he put the fork down with a slight blush.

"Great. I'll just email Jess and tell him to be sure to be there Saturday to meet with you two." Diane smiled, whipping her palm pilot, fervently probing around the tiny device.

"Jess would be whom, Diane?" Emily cut in expertly.

"Ah, Jess Mariano, owner of all Mariano's nationwide. Quite successful for a twenty five year old."

Rory listened intently to the exchange between Diane and her grandmother. The words, or the name more specifically, did not register until…..

"Oh….my…." Rory gasped.

….Now.

"…lord."

…. 'thud'…

"Rory dear, are you all right!" Emily and the others stood, looking over the table attempting to sight what had happened.

"Quite. I just fell off." Rory muttered, still on the hardwood floors of Gilmore Estate.

"Tristan, help her up won't you! Oh and stop snickering! Such a child." Emily shook her head.

"No, no. Tristan, I'm fine. I just want to lay here for awhile… to think. Go on, keep planning for the wedding."

* * *

Hahahahaha, I could imagine that actually happening! Poor Rory!

Review, please?

Kristine.


End file.
